The following generally relates to the field of optics and, more particularly, to a laser rangefinder and a condenser lens thereof for receiving a light ray.
An optics system of a laser rangefinder includes a laser emitting system and an optical signal receiving system, wherein the optical axes of the laser emitting system and the optical signal receiving system are arranged in parallel with each other and a sensing face of a detecting element 6 is located on the focus of the receiving system as shown in FIG. 1. The laser emitting system collimates laser into a laser beam 1 to illuminate an object surface 2 at an ultra-short distance, and scattered light 3 is converged by a condenser lens 4 into a large spot with the center thereof often deviating far from the focus of the condenser lens 4, so no signal light can enter the detecting element 6. Consequently the existing condenser lens 4 usually fails to receive a light ray well, thus preventing a stable light ray input to the detecting element 6 from being developed and thus hindering the range finding capability of the system.